4 chicos y una boda
by Kakashi-Sharingan
Summary: Taiora.Takari.Kari tiene algo que decir a Takeru,al mismo tiempo,Taichi debe pedirle a Sora algo muy importante


Una estrella  
  
En la casa de los Yagami,una chica se revolvia entre las sabanas,pensando en un chico que no podia olvidar por mucho que lo intentara...Todo el era imposible de olvidar,desde sus ojos azules como zafiros,hasta su pelo del color del sol...Todo en el se asemejaba a la perfeccion tanto tiempo anhelada por la joven de corto pelo castaño...El mero hecho de verlo cerca desataba un coro de mariposas en su interior,mariposas que volaban,mariposas que sentian,mariposas que llevaban la palabra felicidad escrita en cada una de sus ambarinas y pequeñas alas...  
  
-Takeru...que me has hecho para hechizarme de este modo...Es acaso tu sonrisa,la bondad de tu corazon...El caso es que te amo...Como jamas amare a nadie..Es doloroso amar y no ser amado...Es curiosa la enorme poesia de mi corazon destrozado...-La chica se duerme  
  
Al dia siguiente de camino a la escuela secundaria de Odaiba:  
  
La joven del pelo castaño caminaba hacia la secundaria,mirando al suelo con aire taciturno,cuando una chica llama su atencion  
  
-Eh,Kari!Que tal estas?No tienes muy buena cara...-Pregunto la chica  
  
-No hace falta que te preocupes,Sora,no es nada-La chica finge una sonrisa  
  
-Vamos,Hika,puedes contarmelo..Entre chicas no hay secretos recuerdas?-La chica de pelo cobrizo le sonrio sinceramente animandola a hablar  
  
-Veras,Sora,estoy enamorada de un chico,pero el problema es que no se lo que el pensara de mi...No quiero arruinar mi amistad con el por aspirar a su amor-La chica de la luz se entristecio un poco  
  
-Se nota que eres una Yagami...A tu hermano le pasaba lo mismo conmigo y por poco me pierde..Sin embargo se decidio y en fin..-Sora se sonroja al recuerdo de aquella noche de hace dos meses en las fiestas otoñales  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
-Sora...Se que esto va a dolerte pero tengo que hablar contigo...-Dijo el valor muy preocupado  
  
-T..Tai,que pasa?-Dijo la chica entre lagrimas  
  
-Sora,que te ocurre?por que lloras?-pregunto él,muy preocupado  
  
-Yama...Yamato-San,me ha estado engañando y tu me odiaras por haberte tratado tan mal-Dijo ella dando rienda suelta al llanto  
  
-Sora..yo-El chico rodea a Sora con sus brazos protegiendola de la crueldad del mundo-Yo nunca podria odiarte..Jamas,eres la persona mas importante para mi...-Dijo el,sonrojandose  
  
-Tai...Como puedes seguir siendo tan bueno conmigo..Por que?-Dijo la chica mientras lloraba sobre el pecho de su amigo  
  
-Yo..te amo,Sora-Dijo el chico dejando salir su secreto   
  
-Taichi..yo...  
  
Durante un momento hubo un silencio que le permitio oir el latir de sus dos corazones,dos corazones destinados a enfrentar la eternidad..Coraje y Amor en una armoniosa sintonia....Por siempre juntos  
  
En ese momento,el tiempo se paro para ambos,cuando Taichi decidio sellar su amor por ella en un tierno beso que parecio durar eones y que ella devolvio,revelando que su corazon latia por el,por su mejor amigo...  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
-Es verdad..Ah,me olvidaba,mie hermano te esta esperando para que vayais juntos a la escuela..Dice que tiene que darte algo...-Dijo la chica de cabellos castaño   
  
Sora sale corriendo  
  
-Me pregunto que querra darme...-Pensaba la chica del amor mientras se alejaba  
  
Ya en la escuela   
  
-Estas bien,hoy se lo dire...Dire a Tekeru que lo amo y...-Los pensamientos de Hikari se vieron interrumpidos por una vision que le rompio el corazon   
  
Su amiga Miyako  
  
Su amigo Takeru   
  
Se besaban con pasion bajo el arbol que presidia el recreo de la secundaria  
  
-Miyako...Asi es como debes besar a Daisuke-Dijo el chico en bajo sonriendo,de espaldas a Kari  
  
-Gracias,Takeru..Ah,hola,Kari-Dijo Miyako,mirando a su amiga   
  
-Como..Como has podido,Miyako-chan!Como!-Dijo la chica de la luz mientras salia corriendo   
  
-Espera,Hikari- Dijo Takeru corriendo detras suya y dandole alcance al cabo de un rato  
  
-Sueltame,TK,sueltame te digo-Dijo la chica forcejeando con su amigo  
  
-No,no hasta que me digas lo que te pasa!-Dijo Takeru   
  
-Dejame!-Kari le da una bofetada a TK  
  
-Kari,por que....?-Pregunto el,poniendose la mano en el lugar del golpe  
  
-Que por que?Que por que?Mi vida es una asco!Encuentro al chico perfecto para mi,al que quiero con toda mi alma..y cuando decido que le confesare mi amor,lo veo besando a mi mejor amiga...Es demasiado cruel-Dijo Kari,estallando en lagrimas   
  
-Kari..yo..no sabia que sintieras eso por mi-Dijo Takeru sorprendido  
  
-Si,pero eso que mas da ahora!Estas con Miyako-chan..-Dijo Kari llorando y dandse la vuelta para irse,pero la mano de Takeru la detiene  
  
-Hikari..yo no estoy con Miyako...La unica persona a la que amo y alguna vez amare es la chica mas dulce que conozco desde los 8 años,siempre ha estado ahi para mi,y siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga...Kari,yo te amo a ti..-Dijo Takeru,acariciando la cara de Hikari con el dorso de su mano  
  
-Pero,y Miyako-chan?-pregunto la luz con una mezcla de confusion,felicidad e incredulidad  
  
-Ella decia que no sabia besar...Asi que me pidio que le hiciera una especie de examen,quiere besar bien a Daisuke- Dijo TK sonriendo ampliamente a Kari y abrazandola  
  
-Aun no me creo que sea verdad...Todo esto es demasiado perfecto...-Dijo Kari,entre lagrimas,pero esta vez de felicidad   
  
-Dejame demostrartelo-Takeru acerco su cara a la de Hikari,lentamente,pues para el amor no habia prisa,sumiendo a Hikari en una extraña melancolia..Ese tiempo se le estaba haciendo eterno...Pero entonces,el chico sello sus labios con los suyos,dejando salir todas las emociones que la chica le inspiraba...Amor,confianza y ahora miedo..miedo a que todo fuera una ensoñacion de joven mente.Los dos jovenes quedaron entrelazados por un tiempo que parecio durar siglos,siglos de suprema felicidad y supremo amor...  
  
-Te amo,Hikari- Dijo el perdiendo el control de su cuerpo y acostando a Kari en la colchoneta del almacen de suministros de gimnasia  
  
-Te amo,Takeru-Dijo ella mientras empezaba a desabrochar la camisa de su novio  
  
Entonces,Takeru despojo a Hikari de su camisa y se quedo admirando aquellos maravillosos senos,tan bien formados,pero no de gran tamaño,mas,aun asi,lo suficiente para el joven   
  
-Hikari,dejame ser el dueño de tu corazon-Dijo el,mientras miraba tan bella obra de arte  
  
-Siempre lo has sido-Dijo ella,sonriendo dulcemente y algo sonrojada  
  
Takeru no demoro mas sus caricias sobre el pecho de su amante,sus manos jugaban con ellos mandando descargas electricas por la espina dorsal de su novia,que gemia del placer provocado por el rubio,entonces el bajo sus besos hasta el pecho derecho de Hikari,que succionaba y lamia con enorme cariño,como un pequeño que es alimentado por primera vez por su madre sin dejar de acariciar el pecho izquierdo,hasta que ella no pudo aguantar mas,levantandose,despojo a Takeru de su pantalon y quedo quieta con los ojos clavados en el miembro que yacia erecto en medio de la virilidad de su novio,hasta que reuniendo todo el valor que su corazon era capaz de proporcionarle,se lo intodujo en la boca y comenzo a besarlo y masajearlo,con un sonrojo en su cara  
  
-Hi..Hikari...Dijo el chico entre gemidos de placer,entrecortadamente-Me...me vengo...- Takeru se vino en la cara de su novia,que saboreaba el semen de su novio como si fuera el mas dulce nectar jamas probado por ningun dios  
  
-Takeru...tomame...Hazme tuya-Dijo ella tumbandose de nuevo mientras el se colocaba sobre su virgen cuerpo,preparandose para sellar la ultima barrera que se interponia entre los dos  
  
-Hikari...puedo?-Pregunto el con timidez y un sonrojo en la cara a lo que la chica asintio  
  
Entonces,el joven introdujo su miembro en la cavidad de su novia,moviendose en circualrmente para proporcionarle a su novia el mayor placer posible,hasta que se topo con una barrera,lo unico que la separaba,el ultimo obstaculo que le quedaba para tomar su virginidad...El himen de la chica   
  
-Hikari,esto va a dolerte un poco..Estas segura de seguir?-La chica solo le puedo responder con un tierno beso mientras lo abrazaba,en ese momento,Takeru embisito y rompio el himen de su novia,provocandole un ligero dolor,pero que no era nada comparado con el placer y el amor de los que el rubio colmaba a la chica ,se movia circularmente,sin salir de dentro de ella,pues les gustaba esa situacion en que se encontraban,cuando acabaron quedaron uno al lado del otro,sus ojos contaban una historia,una hermosa historia de maro,melancolia y espera,espera a que llegara el momento,pero la espera habia acabado,pues ellos ya pertenecian el uno al otro,por siempre,ni la muerte podria separarlos,pues su amor estaba mucho mas alla del plano fisico y trascendia a la divinidad,pues elloera un amor verdadero  
  
-Hikari,gracias-Dijo el chico,sin dejar de abrazarla y con los ojos cerrados,agotado  
  
-Te amo,TK- Dijo ella mientras se dormia sobre el pecho de su amante y el le ofrecia la proteccion de sus brazos...  
  
En otro lugar:  
  
-Taichi!-Dijo una chica de pelo rojo al encontrarse frente a su mejor amigo  
  
-Hola Sora,que tal estas?-Como era habitual,sello su saludo con un beso en la frente de su novia   
  
-Muy bien,Tai,y tu que tal?-pregunto ella abrazandolo  
  
-Pues veras,tenia una pregunta para ti,Sora-El chico se arrodillo y mostro una pequeña caja-Sora Takenouchi,en estos dos meses que salimos,me he dado cuenta que jamas podria amar a nadie mas,pues tu trasciendes a todos los niveles de mi ser y por eso,queria preguntarte..Sora,querrias compartir el resto de tu vida cxonmigo?-Dijo el joven tomando su mano  
  
-Si,Tai,por suspuesto que si,yo te amo!-Dijo ella mientras un anillo de oro se deslizaba graciosamente por su dedo anular y su prometido sellaba su compromiso,con otro beso...El beso que entrelazo aun mas sus almas,por los siglos de los siglos...  
  
////////////////////////////////////FIN///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
N.del autor: Bueno,que os ha parecido este fic?Es de los primeros limes que hago y quiero dedicarselo a todos los fans del Taiora y el Takari,en especial a:  
  
Mariri Ann  
  
Iori_Jestez  
  
Inuyasha_Kaome  
  
Ivachan(SOraIshida)  
  
Sora15Kamiya  
  
y sobre todo,la que me impulso a seguir este proyecto....  
  
Kari-chan 1,  
  
ESTO ES PARA TODOS VOSOTROS!!GRACIAS POR APORYARME!! 


End file.
